One Secret: Everything
by bleeding.our.worlds
Summary: Amu's family was killed in a car crash a year ago, stricken with guilt, a caring foster brother, the pretense of being a boy, hiding her magical powers, trying not to get her memories erased, and seeing Ami's ghost, how is Amu supposed to continue on?
1. Haunted Dreams

_Amu ran through the halls of the cemetery, her arms outstretched, as if they could protect her, save her. A glistening pink power shot from her fingertips, and then Amu stopped in front of a grave. 'Hinamori Midori, beloved wife and mother' 'Hinamori Tsumundu, beloved husband and father' 'Hinamori Ami, beloved daughter and sister', a sound distracted Amu from the graves, and Amu looked up to find herself face to face with a speeding truck that wouldn't stop, that would kill her._

"_Pressure, stabilized. Amu, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." A feminine voice commanded in the black. It was painful to hear her._

_But the darkness... so reassuring..._

"Amu- Amu-.... Amu." A voice called Amu out of her sleep, and she opened her eyes to see her brother, or foster brother looking at her. "You okay, you were screaming again." He claimed.

Amu sighed, and got up out of the bed, "Just another nightmare, Sora, you can go back to bed." Amu claimed. Sora sat down on the bed beside her, and then smiled.

"Amu, your parents, and your sister; their deaths weren't your fault. The truck, it just came out of nowhere. Amu, you're guarded by the higher ones." Sora said.

Amu smiled weakly, "The gods? If they cared for me-

"Amu, I'll say the same thing again. You are gifted. You have... magical powers, we both know that. But I know you can keep it a secret. Our parents will be up in a moment." Sora said, and Amu nodded, her dyed blonde hair making it impossible to see the natural pink, or Sora's face anymore.

"Goodnight Sora." Amu called out as Sora's form approached the door.

-

"Good morning Amu, how did you sleep?" Was the first question that popped out of Amu's foster mother's mouth at breakfast.

Amu nodded, "I slept quite well, just like always." Amu lied, and she caught Sora's disapproving look. Sora stabbed his fried egg with a little more force than necessary.

Amu waved, "Got to catch up with a friend." Amu called out, but then she heard Sora's footsteps behind her.

"Amu... stay safe. I love you." Sora said, embracing Amu in a hug.

"Hey, I'll be back this afternoon." Amu complained, wriggling out of Sora's grasp. Sora chuckled.

"That sounds just like you." Sora said, ruffling Amu's hair, before turning back to the house.

"He always does that 'I love you' thing." Amu grumbled as she made her way down the street, then slid into an alleyway. "It's a shortcut at least." Amu said, disregarding the fact that she always felt scared walking down this way.

Amu heard a ruffling noise, then the sound of air being pushed, then a "Look out!" as a black and white blur just missed her nose, it rolled and then was stopped as it hit a tuff of grass. A soccer ball. Not only that, it was glowing green.

"Shit, now we're going to have to raise your memory." A brown haired boy remarked. A blonde stood behind him.

"What?" Amu demanded.

"I'm sorry." Said the blonde, and then a white energy formed at his hands. Amu took a step back nervously, and was caught by the brown haired boy. Amu struggled, then looked at the white energy ball.

"Yours is white?" Amu remarked dryly, "Makes sense, you must be a innocent, pure of hearted person, who regrets what he's doing."

Then a branch surrounded in gold flew into the blonde, and Amu turned to see Sora. Amu looked to him in relief.

"Sora!" Amu called out in panic, and then the brown haired guy realised Amu in shock.

"Hey, you're one of us! We got a girl here, who knows too much..." the brown haired guy trailed off, and Sora looked at him, before turning to Amu.

"Let's get you out of here." Sora said, and then the brown haired guy looked at Sora.

"You can't let her get away." The brown haired guy yelled at Sora, and then Amu started to cry as the brown haired guy threw a punch at Sora.

"Don't kill him!" Amu demanded, and then Sora grabbed Amu's arm.

"Amu, he won't kill me. I'm afraid we'll have to visit the graveyard another time. This guy is going to let us go, he may not like it, but that's the situation." Sora said, and then picked Amu up, and then started to run.

-

"Wash it out, wash it all out!" Sora shouted at Amu on the other side of the door. Amu nodded, and washed all blonde out of her hair, so it was a vibrant pink. The only reason Amu had it dyed was because her foster parents believed that pink was unnatural for a hair style.

Amu then walked out of the bathroom, and then Sora handed her a certificate, Amu looked at it blankly.

"It's a acceptance to the best school in the country..." Sora admitted, and Amu jumped up and down, and gave Sora a huge huge, "But Amu, it's an all boys school. I'm going too, but we'll have to keep your gender a secret, okay."

Amu nodded, "I'll pick some of your clothes that fit me out." She grumbled, and then Sora smiled.

"You'll be able to have any occupation when you grow up, if you go to this school. You'll be able to do sports without being judged. You'll go to the same school your father went to, and mother was raised in, since she was the headmasters daughter." Sora smiled, "Because of you, we got in. But they didn't know your gender." Sora admitted.

Amu nodded, and Sora held up a pair of sissors.

"It'll grow back." Amu said, giving permission for Sora to cut her hair.

Amu looked at the floor where the pink strands of hair were falling like leaves, and then sighed. No matter what it took, Amu was going to make her parents proud, even by joining a boys school. Amu had no qualms or worries about going either. If Sora was there, the gods and her family was watching over her, then nothing could go wrong.

That wasn't to say nothing could go right, either.


	2. Ghosts Visiting

Amu felt hands shake her awake, and then saw Yaya shaking her frantically. Yaya, was actually going to be Amu's maid at the prestigious boarding school, but Yaya knew everything as she was Amu's best friend before the accident that made Amu an orphan. Yaya sighed as she picked up the limp strands of sheared hair.

"What a pity." Yaya remarked, and then Amu looked at Yaya.

"I want to make them proud." Amu said, and Yaya gave Amu a soft, gentle hug. Then Yaya reached into her pocket, and drew out a lollipop.

"I brought two with me." Yaya explained, placing the lollipop in Amu's hands, and then tugged on Amu's arm.

"What?" Amu exclaimed.

Yaya smiled, "Your brother, and you and I are going to be dropped off at the school. Hey, that's right, I forgot to tell you the name you're going to be answering under." Yaya said, and then did a little dance, "I'm to now call you Amu Himori." Yaya said.

Amu nodded, "Why doesn't my first name change?" Amu asked.

Yaya pouted, "Your brother and I agreed Amu-kun sounds cute. Himori comes from your last name. Cute right?"

Amu nodded slightly, and packed her brothers clothes into her bag, and Yaya placed packets of candy in between the layers of cloth. When Amu had finally finished, Yaya clapped her hands together.

"We're done here." Yaya announced, and then placed Amu's bags in the boot of the truck, which was just outside Amu's window.

Amu sighed, and then Yaya froze, her eyes locked on Amu's chest.

"Sora! We need bandages!" Yaya shouted. There was a scuffle from the room next to Amu's and then a roll of bandage was thrown in by a hand.

"Yaya?" Amu asked questionly.

Yaya sighed, "You need to wrap your chest so it becomes flat." Yaya said, and Amu nodded, grabbing the bandage and heading into her bathroom.

"What do you think?" Amu said.

"Can you take me on a date?" Yaya asked dreamily.

Amu sighed, "Please Yaya? Can you get into the car?" Amu asked.

"Just one date? I'm your friend!" Yaya protested.

Amu shook her head, then silently turned the doorknob and walked out of her room. Sora smiled at Amu, then passed her an envelope.

"Don't ask how I got it. It's from your grand-parents house. It's a letter to them describing how special you are. It was written when you were seven." Sora said, shrugging.

Amu smiled and gave Sora a hug, "I'll open it later."

Sora, Amu and Yaya hopped into the car, and their driver, an old man in his fifties, grinned with two rotten, yellow teeth. "Where to, youngling's?"

Sora smiled, then slipped the man a fifty, "To the airport." He claimed.

Amu looked at Sora and Yaya, feeling uneasy, "We're going to the airport?" Amu demanded.

Sora and Yaya turned their faces away from Amu simultaneously. Yaya fiddled with her fingers, "Amu, we'll blindfold you. You won't have to know you're going."

Amu clenched her fists, "You're taking me past the place where the truck.... my parents... Ami!" Amu said, her temper rising.

Sora looked at Amu and then placed his hand against Amu's forehead, Amu tried to heave Sora's hand off, but a blast of gold washed out from his hand.

"Go to sleep, Amu-kun." Sora whispered.

"No..." Amu said, before her eyes closed against her will, and she was carted off to the world of sleep.

"You're not supposed to do that, Sora...."

**  
"You sure it's okay to leave him there...? What if he wakes up and sees us..?" A voice asked, penetrating Amu's sleep.

There was a chuckle, "He's coming to our academy, he's got to learn who's boss."

Amu opened her eyes to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes staring at her and a hefty black haired boy behind him, almost immediately, the blonde's fist came out and struck Amu's cheek.

"Who do you think you are?" The blonde haired boy said menacingly. Amu would have thought him cute under any other circumstances, but his punch hurt too much.

"Don't hit me!" Amu shouted, surprising the blonde for a second before he stepped closer to Amu. Carefully, he stepped on Amu's legs, then crouched down, causing Amu agony.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked, and a pulsating silver glow erupted around his hand.

Amu looked at the blonde's hand, then punched the blonde's knee. Unstable, the blonde fell over, and Amu got to her feet. Amu shot the blonde a dirty look, before turning tail and running off.

"Loser! Scaredy cat!" The blonde shouted after her, and Amu quickly entered the forest, and ran deep inside it.

Amu fell into a hole in the forest, and leaves suddenly collapsed around her. She looked beneath her as she fell, and saw the spears of a bear trap.

A pink glow surrounded Amu, and she turned into a black cat with one yellow, and one pink eye. Cat-amu ran through the forest, and found her way back to the school grounds.

With considerable ease Amu ran indoors, and then made her way into a library.

Amu sighed, and then sat down.

A boy with midnight blue hair and purple eyes suddenly turned to look at her. Amu jumped back startled, before she saw him nudge a boy beside him with the same colour hair, but with yellow eyes, and cat ears and a cat tail beside her.

"What's the cat saying, Yoru?" The purple eyed boy said.

Amu's eyes opened wider, and she tried to get away, but she was caught by the purple eyed boy. The purple eyed boy chuckled, "I'm Ikuto, what's your name, little kitty?"

Yoru looked at Ikuto, "She's not talking."

Amu then turned to look at Yoru, and he swung a tuna in front of her. Amu turned her head away, and then Yoru got a concerned look on his face.

"I think she's sick, or maybe Hikaru found her, and beat her up." Yoru said.

Ikuto nodded, then cradled Amu in his arms as he ran from the library. Amu struggled, but Ikuto's grip was strong.

Ikuto bumped into someone, and then Amu turned her head to see Sora.

Sora's eyes widened, "Um... that's my cat."

Ikuto stopped and then frowned, "She's sick, newbie, I'm taking her to my room."

Yaya then took Amu out of Ikuto's arms, then started to run with Amu. Ikuto made to run after Yaya, but Sora stopped him.

"I'll take care of the cat." Sora said, and then Ikuto shrugged and walked away.

**

Yaya threw a hairbrush at Amu, "What were you thinking Amu! You stupid, stupid idiot!"

Amu raised her hands to protect her face, then took Yaya's arm, "Hey, I'll let you go on a date with me, okay?" Amu said, then Yaya nodded.

"You're the best, Amu! Let me get changed." Yaya replied.

Amu sighed, then put her hands into her head, "What happened to me, Ami?"

A familiar ghost appeared, and she smiled slightly, "Try your best Amu!" Ami said, and gave Amu a hug. "I'm here for you."

"You shouldn't have let your ghost remain, even if I didn't die and you wanted to wait for me." Amu said to Ami, but the ghost was already gone.


	3. Bruises and Scars

Amu dressed in her brothers t-shirt and jeans, well aware that they were far too big for her, and had to be supported with a belt. A tie hung loosely around Amu's neck, and she smiled at her appearance in the mirror.

_'I make a really attractive boy,'_ Amu mused to herself, then ruffled her hair about, and put her socks and shoes on.

Amu walked out of her room, only to find Yaya needed another thirty minutes. Amu smirked at that when she remembered that dressing as a boy only took ten. Amu leant again one of the walks in the corridor, then saw Ikuto and Yoru talking with the brown haired boy from the park.

Amu found her attention caught by Ikuto, who looked handsome. She turned her head away, hopeful that gesture wouldn't catch the attention of the boys.

"Hey, pinkie!" The brown haired boy called out, and Ikuto, Yoru and brown haired boy sniggered. Amu turned her head slowly.

"Can I help you?" She demanded instantly, before remembering she was supposed to be a boy, and since they didn't know she was a girl, they wouldn't hesitate to beat her up.

The brown haired boy leapt towards Amu, before a body came forward and protected Amu. Sora regained his footing, landing on his feet, and he stared at the brown haired boy.

"What are you doing?" Sora demanded, and the brown haired guys eyes widened.

"You're the guy that didn't let us erase the memory of the blonde girl!" The brown haired boy said, but was interrupted by Ikuto, who shoved Sora.

"Where's the cat, why aren't you looking after it?" Ikuto questioned angrily. Amu shifted slightly away from Ikuto's tone, and Sora turned away from Ikuto to Amu.

"You aren't hurt, Amu?" Sora asked, and Amu shook her head.

Ikuto pushed Amu back and then shoved Sora into a wall, "What did you do to the cat?" Ikuto demanded.

Amu trembled on the ground, from the pain of falling wrong.

"Amu!" Yaya screamed as she saw Amu on the ground, and the boys turned to look at Yaya, who raced to Amu's side.

Amu put her hand up, "I'll be fine." Amu said, her voice strained slightly from the effort of talking when the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

Yaya started to cry, and then Amu dug in her pocket for a sweet. Amu's fingers found a toffee, and Amu passed it to Yaya.

"I'm fine, Yaya..." Amu said, with a weak smile.

Ikuto released Sora, and looked at Amu, "Hey, you alright, man?"

Yaya's eyes found Ikuto, and she slapped Ikuto against the face, "That was for hurting Amu! Hurt he-him again, and I will kill you myself."

Amu got up, and put her arm on Yaya's shoulder, "I'll be fine, Yaya." Amu said.

Yaya nodded, and then gave Amu a hug, "You better be!"

Yoru looked at the brown haired boy, "Hey, Kukai, want to help me and Ikuto find the cat? She's absolutely beautiful. I'd pay a lot for a cat like that." Yoru said, and Amu smiled slightly.

Amu turned to Yoru, "Don't look for that cat, Yoru, Ikuto, Kukai, she's my cat alone, stay far away from her."

Ikuto looked at Sora, "Didn't you say that the cat was yours?"

"The cat's not mine, it's Amu's, but me and Yaya-chan, don't like people bothering Amu's cat. Don't handle the cat. If you even have your shadow on her, I will kill you." Sora said.

Ikuto looked at Sora, "I will do what I want with the cat, you lot are no one to boss me around."

Yaya shivered, and looked at Amu, whose features fell, but Amu grabbed Yaya's and Sora's hand, the started to walk away, before she turned around.

"By the way, Ikuto, she's not a 'little kitty', and don't call my brother a newbie." Amu said, and then Ikuto smiled.

"You ever heard of my title? I'm Prince Ikuto, so you _will _call me 'your royal highness'." Ikuto told Amu, before sending Amu a look full of anger.

Amu frowned, "Whatever!" she announced, then turned the corner with Yaya and Sora.

"Are those bruises on your face, Amu?" Yaya demanded, and Sora turned to look.

"What happened?" Sora demanded.

Amu shrugged, "Two guys yesterday decided they didn't like me."

Sora outstretched his hand, and then touched Amu's face, a golden glow surrounded Amu's face, and the bruises faded away.

Yaya then smiled, "Bye Sora, I'm taking Amu to our date."

Sora raised his eyebrow, "Date?" he asked.

Amu shrugged, "Something like that, I'll give you the full story later."

Yaya and Amu started walking away down the corridor, Yaya whispering something into Amu's ear causing her to giggle.

"Man up, Amu!" Sora shouted to Amu, because giggling was incredibly girlish. Amu nodded, and put her thumb up, before disappearing around the corner.

**

Amu and Yaya entered the dining room, only for Amu to see the blonde and his black haired friend, the ones who had beaten her up, and the ones Amu had tried to run from. Beside the two boys, was a bored looking petite blonde girl with wavy hair down to her knees.

Yaya tugged on Amu's hand, "I know her, I met her yesterday. She's really selfish."

Amu looked at the blonde, and then frowned, she looked innocent. Amu went over to the table where the blonde girl sat and looked at her.

"You bored?" Amu asked.

"Get me a drink of water and a fruit salad from the cafeteria." The blonde said, and Amu shook her head, frustrated with the blonde girls behaviour and lack of manners.

"I'm not your slave," Amu said defensively.

The blonde haired, blue eyed boy turned to Amu, "Well, if it isn't the little gay loser? Leave."

Yaya came up behind Amu, "Amu isn't a loser and that's only h-his natural hair colour!"

The blonde girl turned to the blonde boy, "C'mon Hikaru, let's not associate ourselves with losers one and two. C'mon Ren!" She said, turning to the black haired boy.

Ren looked up, revealing orange-red eyes that unnerved both Yaya and Amu. "Rima, Hikaru, stay. I'm sure the pink one won't cause us trouble. I mean, you did do a pretty big number on him yesterday Hikaru."

Yaya turned to Amu, "Hikaru did that to your face! I'm going to show them rage, they'll wish they were never born once I'm finished with them!"

Amu placed her hands on Yaya's shoulders, "Yaya, I'm fine."

Rima sat back down, and then Hikaru grabbed Amu's arm, and sat her between him and Ren. Amu felt fear sitting there, and then Yaya fumed.

"Let Amu go!" Yaya said, her eyes filled with desperation. Ren and Hikaru chuckled in unison.

"C'mon Hikaru, lets take Amu outside, then after we've had some practice with our new punching bag, we'll let him go." Ren said, with a mocking smile towards Amu.

"Wait, he has a pretty face. I want him to serve me, and get me a cup of the finest hot chocolate there is." Rima said.

Amu bristled at Rima's request, and Yaya slapped Rima.

"Don't think you're better than everyone else just because you're pretty and cute." Yaya stated.

Amu took the chance when the boys had their attention on Rima to try and get up, but Hikaru grabbed Amu's arm, and pulled her back down.

"C'mon Ren, I'm not going to listen to this for any longer. Let's just beat this guy up." Hikaru said, shoving Amu to her feet, and dragging her along by the arm.

Amu shook her head, and managed to shake Hikaru and Ren off her, only to lose her balance, tip backwards, and fall into an unfamiliar pair of arms.


	4. No Such Thing As Innocence

"Sorry...!?" Amu stammered, and the person who was holding her up set Amu on her feet.

Amu turned around, to see a blonde haired boy with red eyes. He was the same boy from the park. The boy's eyes faintly sparkled with unconscious recognition of Amu's eye colour.

Yaya grabbed Amu's hand, "Thanks, but we got to go."

The boy grabbed a fistful of Amu's clothing, "Do you have a sister?" he demanded.

Hikaru raised his eyebrow, and then took Amu's arm, "Do you have a sister, answer the question."

_'Ami....'_

Yaya shook Amu's shoulders, "Snap out of it Amu! And leave Amu alone... Yes, she has a sister, now go away."

Ren bowed his head slightly to Amu in a respecting sign of the acknowledgement of a death, and Amu bowed her head back in return. Yaya noticed this exchange before continuing, "Amu has one, her younger sister Ami, who died."

Ren's eyes locked on Amu's, "A dead sister? Or a ghost sister now?"

Ikuto walked in to the cafeteria, and was about to select his meal, he looked at the meat selection, the steak and gravy with potato, or ocean trout with green peas, capsicum and mint.

"Ami is dead, drop it."

Ikuto's head snapped up, trying to find the source of the voice, but was only driven to a dead end when the voice ceased to continue.

"Really? How did she die" demanded a voice which came from a similar direction.

"Don't ask." The voice from earlier said.

Amu looked at the blonde boy with red eyes, and smiled, "I believe I haven't asked your name?"

"Tadase Hotori. You might know me, I'm going to conquer the world one day." Tadase said, blushing, before looking at Amu, "You'd make a pretty girl."

"Excuse me!?" Amu said, pretending to be offended, when if it wasn't for her attitude, she would have blushed beet red.

Tadase looked down, "Sorry."

"Hey guys, there's a meeting about the powers." Kukai called out, and Sora appeared beside him.

"Powers? That nonsense, I don't know why you even believe in it. Foolish fairytale stuff, they swear blind magic exists..." Rima snorted.

Ren patted Rima on the head, "Only foolish to you. The powers do exist."

Amu looked at Kukai, "Can I come along?" Amu asked, and Kukai grinned.

"Of course, hey, guess what colour my power is...?" Kukai said boldly.

"Green," replied Amu, without batting an eyelash.

Surprised, Kukai swung around, "Hey, how do you know that, newbie?!" Kukai demanded.

"Tadase's is white." Amu replied, surprising Tadase as well.

Hikaru smiled, and looked at Amu, "You know mine, right?"

"Silver." Amu replied.

Ikuto came up, joining their conversation, "Hey, do you believe the legend? That says a girl with pink power will exist in our school?"

Tadase laughed, "No way, everyone knows girls don't have powers, and there is never a pink power, except in special cases, but even then, never a girl."

Hikaru looked at Tadase, "So you're saying, a girl won't be able to sneak in undetected, and have the pink power?"

Tadase shook his head, "No-

"I believe what I want to believe, and that is, that if there is a will, there is a way. If she wants to get into the school, she could even be able to get in. Nothing is impossible."

Everyone turned around to see Sora standing there, his eyes on Hikaru and Tadase.

Hikaru met Sora's gaze, "Let me tell you something about that legend. That girls power will be so strong, that she will unknowingly bring tragedy with her slightest emotion. If she was annoyed with you, the next day something might happen to you, she could kill you, and not even know she did it. If I ever met her, I would kill her. I would be saving lives that way."

Amu froze, replaying scenes in her mind, the images and memories opening a scar that had not yet healed properly. Her eyes went misty from shock, and everything else was either drowned or blocked out. The conversation

_'No! I don't care about any of you. Why'd you have to let Ami have my room!'_

_'Amu, dear, it's just temporary.'_

_'Why do we have to go to the airport to pick up your bags, you left them there!'_

_'Hey, calm down my little sparrow, won't be too long.'_

_'WATCH OUT!'_

_'....'_

_'Ami..? Mom...? Dad...? Anyone...? Why's it so dark..? ' _

_'Call 911, it's a car crash.'_

_'She's the only one with a pulse.'_

_'Amu, can you hear me, you were in a car crash.'_

_'None of this was your fault'_

_'Amu, this is Sora, your brother, we're your new family, you can call us mom and dad.'_

"Amu, Amu!" Yaya said softly, shaking Amu's shoulder.

Amu looked around, she and Yaya were alone in a classroom. It was so quiet, they could hear each other breathing.

Yaya looked at Amu, "You can't possibly be thinking..."

"I killed them..., I killed my family... my mother, my father, my sister." Amu said, horrified, and a bunch of tears ran down Amu's face as she slunk to the floor.

Yaya looked at Amu, whose face was miserable, and Yaya sighed, "It wasn't your fault."

"You don't know that... you could be sitting next to a murderer." Amu hissed, and Amu fingered her hair, and it flowed down to its normal girlish length. Amu fingered her clothes, and it turned into a frilly frock.

Amu looked at Yaya, then she collapsed, "Make me suffer Yaya." Amu said, speaking in a colder voice, but with more of her girlish tone.

Yaya shook her head, and Amu sighed, "Well, I'll have to go ask them."

Amu turned into a cat and ran out of the classroom, only to be caught by a pair of hands. Her capturer laughed, and Amu saw dark blue hair. Her captor was Ikuto.

Ikuto laughed again, as Amu tried to struggle out of his hold, and brought Amu up many different stairs, until she was in a strange room. Amu's ears went flat against her head.

"It's okay, kitty. It's strange, you don't have a collar, are you sure you belong to that Amu boy? He seems protective of you. Does he treat you well?"

Ikuto tilted his head, "If you would talk, princess, I'd be able to hear you. My power among many things has the ability to enable me to understand different languages, animal, or human."

Amu looked at Ikuto, knowing that in animal forms, she could only speak truth, "Please, I'd like to be left alone Ikuto, I learnt some truths I don't like.."

"Animals don't speak like that. Are you a female wielding the power? What colour?" Ikuto asked, and Amu sighed.

"Leave me alone, don't take an interest in who I may be." Amu said once again evading, and Ikuto smiled.

"Your eyes are pretty." Ikuto mused, indicating the eyes, and Amu fumed.

Amu sighed trying to get Ikuto to drop it, "Let me out, my brother will be worried."

"Your brother is Amu, right?"

"I won't answer that."

Ikuto shook Amu, "Who on earth are you? Answer me."

Amu growled, "Let me go.

A cotton rug beside Amu went up in flames, and Ikuto looked at the pink flames with interest.

"So you are the pink power. Knew it." Ikuto muttered, before he realised that the cat was no longer beside him. "Well, the cat can't hide from me anyway. I wonder if she is stuck in cat form via someone's power. That Amu boy could've..."

Amu raced down the hallway, her heart keeping in time, there was a pink flash and pink hair fell to the ground, and her dress changed back into a top, tie, and jeans, and then she was back to being a boy again, and she was racing down the hall.

Sora and Hikaru seemed to be getting along, as they both walked out of the classroom talking with each other.

Amu ran into Hikaru, and fell down, Hikaru smiling coldly above her. "Amu, it helps if you open your eyes."

Amu nodded, and Ren appeared behind Hikaru, "You again?"

Sora extended his hand to Amu, "These are my new friends; Hik-

"We've met." Amu said, and then she saw Ami's ghost walking behind Sora.

_'Amu, did those boys do something to you? Should I give them a warning not to hurt you?' _Ami asked in a cute voice as she looked at Amu.

Amu shook her head slightly, and Sora, Hikaru and Ren were taken aback.

"Amu...? Can you see something we can't?" Sora asked, and Amu's eyes snapped back to her brother.

"No. Forget it; I'm going to my room." Amu said harshly, and Ren grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me, if you see something that we can't, you should report it."

Amu's eyes opened wider, and she wrenched her arm from Ren's grasp and grabbed Sora's arm, and dragged him down hallways. Ikuto came running round the corner and looked at Sora, "The cat, she's the pink power. She's a girl."

Sora stepped backwards, "How?"

Ikuto snapped his eyes toward Sora, "You know her... you and your foster brother..."

Ikuto stopped his sentence where he was, and turned to Amu and slammed her into a wall, causing a squeal to come out of Amu's lips.

"Where is the cat?" Ikuto demanded, and Amu looked down, not meeting Ikuto's eyes.

"Leave the girl alone... she isn't of your interest." Amu said.

Ikuto squinted at Amu, and then with a hint of shock set in his jaw line, released Amu, his eyes wide.


	5. Dark Clouds Approaching

"You're a gi-

Amu pounced on Ikuto, and covered his mouth, "Not a word." Her tone was half desperate, and half threatening. Ikuto's expression did not waver, as he considered threats from girls to be unimportant, because from a boys view, what was the most damage a girl could cause.

Sora looked at Amu, and a gold shimmering glow collected around his hand, "Don't worry, you'll forget everything..." He said to Ikuto. Amu's face regained a little more of its calm.

A rivalling purple power collected in Ikuto's hand, and then a purple haired boy with long hair and yellow eyes walked in, and then looked at Amu, Ikuto and Sora. His face was amused, as though someone had told a good joke in front of him.

"Female cross dresser," The boy uttered softly in a non-insulting tone, and then Amu's face lit up in recognition. Her eyes shone bright as she spun around, and then leapt joyfully into the boys arms, to be welcomed warmly with a hug. Ikuto's eyes seemed to bug out at the fact she was even acting like a girl.

"Nagi?" she asked, remembering her kindergarten best friend Nagihiko, who for a while, had dressed up as a girl, and the purple haired boy nodded. Then he gently slid away from Amu and walked over to Ikuto's side.

Nagihiko bent down from his standing position so he was level with Ikuto's ear, and whispered something, which made Ikuto nod.

"I'll keep your secret, murderer." Ikuto muttered, and Amu turned her head away in shameful regret.

"Don't talk that way about my sister." Sora said his voice cutting the glass-like silence following, and Amu looked confusedly at Sora.

"Don't try to even defend me, Sora." Amu said, and Sora nodded. Amu seemed confused at the possibility of Sora agreeing, and felt silly for being confused, as her family had still died in that crash. Why would Sora defend a murderer.

Ikuto looked at Amu's face, confused, "So you admit you killed your own family?"

There was a loud childlike giggling sound, coming from thin air. Ami appeared behind Amu and smiled, visible to others this time, "Just leave her alone." Ami said threateningly.

Ikuto, Nagi and Sora recoiled back in shock, before looking at Amu, whose face didn't change, and she didn't jump at all, at the sudden appearance of the ghost.

"This is Ami, my sister." Amu said. She had a faint ghost of a smile on her lips, and it was hard to tell whether or not it was genuine or false. Her eyes had a tinge of sadness as she gazed upon her sister's ghostly form.

Ami bowed, "Nice to meet you." She said, and then she disappeared, her body melting into the clear air of which she had appeared in. Like glasses would disappear in sinking sand, it was not long before it was impossible to see Ami's form.

Ikuto looked in shock to Amu, "Your dead sister?" he asked. His tone had a tinge of surprise, as it had been victim to viewing the dead form of the boy-masquerading girl's younger sister.

Amu nodded, and then she walked to the end of the room, and exited silently. The door swung closed behind her as the remaining in the room heard the frantic tapping of shoes behind the door as Amu ran when she was out of sight.

"My family was the one to find her at the crash. I think the collision awakened her powers, even if her powers awoke on the third day of her coma. But someone else used their power, the black power tried to destroy her." Sora said. His expression was sincere, but it was easy to detect the defensiveness within the words.

Ikuto smirked at Sora, "So you make up stories in order to defend your own sister. I wonder what she gives you in return, her body maybe..." He said, intending to put Sora on more of an edge than he already was from the discovery that others found out of his sister's identity.

Sora glared at Ikuto, "Just because you will keep quiet, does not mean I will allow you to talk that way about her." Sora said, and Ikuto's grin widened at the successful taunting.

Ren stood frozen behind the door which he was standing, and Amu had passed on her way to the door opposite. They had been talking about the new boy's actual identity, that of a girl. Ren made a mental note to confront Amu when she was alone and question her. While it was possible Amu could be a girl, who knew what childish pranks people could pull.

He then met eyes with a teacher, who was staring at Ren with a strange expression, while Ren knew he should come clean with what he had heard; he sensed that there must be a reason behind the entire facade, whichever one it was.

And Ren was going to find out, unlike Hikaru, he did not think of the legend of the girl as dangerous, only intriguing. The teacher sent Ren a questioning look, and Ren went off on his way to search the two names he had heard, Ami, and Amu.

If there had been a collision, there would surely be an article about it, and it sounded like Amu was the only survivor, and Sora, his last name and parents names would be included in the article, that Ren was sure of.

As Ren thought of how he would get the information, he realised that the police archive would have it down. Ren selected Hikaru's number as he thought of the amount of contacts Hikaru had. Surely he would be able to access them.

Just then, the earth beneath him started to shake. Ren looked at the ground, and then ran into the nearest classroom to the window there. The ground was shaking with black energy.

Amu closed the door of the cupboard she was hiding within, she didn't want to be spotted just yet. She wanted time to adjust to what she had learnt. Ren had ran into the classroom. Amu shifted back, and then blue/purple, green/grey, yellow/orange/bronze/gold and red/pink lights shifted around her. Colours of the power, Amu realised.

"Ren! You won't believe what happened! One of the old instructors was murdered by the black power. I don't know anyone here with the black power, and there is still a bronze, orange, yellow, grey and pink power to be discovered. The boy, Amu, has a weird history... for some reason, whenever I try to look his name up; I get the information of a girl who died in a collision." Hikaru said, bursting into the room.

"Whoa, maybe you shouldn't dig so deep for information, that you completely bypass it." Ren said, deciding to keep what he heard to himself for now.

"I dug into some resources, though, and it showed that he pretending to be the heir of the school, when the heir was the same female in the collision. Do you get what I'm saying; he could have killed that girl to gain a position here. We must be cautious." Hikaru said frantically.

"Hikaru, we need to find the black power...." Ren said, but was puzzled when Hikaru shook his head.

"We can't, only the pink power can overcome the black, and it's very unlikely that they would reveal themself to us, if they even exist, but since the black attacked the school, maybe the pink power attends here. The pink and black are rivals... destined from birth to hate each other with everything in their body. But the pink is compassionate, and able to forgive the black." Hikaru said, his eyes searching Ren's for an answer of some sort.

"You know something... something that can help us... but why aren't you saying anything." Hikaru said, and both Amu's and Ren's breaths caught. Amu, whose thoughts were trying to settle, had maybe just realised that in a big school with many more students, it was simplistic and easy beyond doubt to eavesdrop; just like she was doing now.

"I discovered a girl with the pink power was in the area." Ren said, his voice cuttingly regretful. Amu was mad, and instantly, through the keyhole, she saw waves of pink power levitating both students off the ground.

"NO! Leave me and my secrets alone in peace. You need not try to discover me further." Amu's inner voice bellowed from somewhere within the pink cloud/wave. Amu watched as Hikaru's and Ren's faces contained shock.

"Pink power, I wish not to harm you, instead I intend to ask your help. The black power has only one rival powerful enough to stop it, and that rival is you. Please ignore my earlier words of intended death to you." Hikaru said, his expression regaining its unreadable status.

"Do not dare to ask my help! I heard that you would kill me, as I am that strong. Tell me, is silver the rivalling power of pink also?" Amu's inner voice questioned Hikaru, her waves jolting Hikaru now in the air.

"No! Stop this nonsense Amu! We need your help, would you leave your brother Sora incapable of defending himself against a monster?" Ren shouted out, the waves stopped, and gently settled Hikaru and Ren down to the floor.

"You know who I am, Ren," Amu's voice said threateningly. "You would do well not to provoke me."

A pink light burst from Amu, before she collapsed to the ground. Ren ran to Amu's body, and Hikaru observed her body.

"Her power is too strong for her to control." Hikaru mentioned to Ren, trying to remind his friend.

"Back away from her!" A voice cried out, it's very tone cautioning. A figure appeared before Ren and Hikaru, but they couldn't distinguish who it was.

* * *

**A/N: School is crazy, I'm doing Duke Of Edinbourgh. I'm trying my best, but sorry for the slow update. I try not to do too many authors notes. Thank you all for your patience. Hey, I chose this to do as part of by Duke of Edinbourgh... so updates should come faster. ^^ You guys are the best, you know.**

**P.s. Don't kill me....**


End file.
